Communications networks, such as the Internet, provide access to a vast library of content. For instance, communications networks may be leveraged by media players on personal computers to access and render audio and video programming. The interactive nature of the content sources and communications networks enables many users to select, access, or leverage a specified content selection from the vast library of content at a time desired by the user. Mobile communication and computing devices have increased in power and in the richness of applications that they can provide to users.
Many mobile devices, including smartphones, include clock and alarm clock application, and other applications, or apps, may be added to certain smartphone platforms. These alarm clocks may be set to wake a user of a device, including when the user is traveling and needs to wake for a flight when staying inn a hotel room. A user of an alarm application may also be allowed to change the appearance of the application, such as by switching between analog and digital clock representations.